


dumbfounded, not drunk

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: “i’m Hinata Shouyou, by the way. i would shake your hand if i wasn’t worried that creep is still skulking around somewhere. i really do owe you.”god.god. he’s all gentle edges and messy red hair and the softest brown eyes Kageyama has ever seen. in the neon darkness of the bar, he’sbeautiful. but dumbfounded staring isn’t at all a proper introduction.— a kagehina one-shot





	dumbfounded, not drunk

Kageyama is many things, but he isn’t—thank God—a weak drinker. This skill saves him countless times when his friends drag him out for drinking parties, but it also leaves him as the only responsible one left to make sure the others get home safely. This is a bigger burden than just letting himself get shit-faced, so Kageyama has started doing something only alcoholics and lonely people do: go drinking by himself.

It’s nice to have some time to think, even if it’s in a dimly-lit bar crawling with loud college students and rowdy drunks. Maybe being alone in a public place makes his thoughts clearer: whatever the case, it’s relieving to drink unburdened.

Or, he should say, it  _was_.

“ _There_  you are!” someone exclaims loudly. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Kageyama startles when he realizes the words are not only being directed at him, but that someone has vaulted into the seat beside him—a short redhead whose eyes are screaming ‘help me!’

“ _Please_  just pretend to be my date for two minutes,” he begs in a quieter voice, glancing nervously over his shoulder at someone in the crowd.

It only takes one glance to tell that whoever this person is, the redhead is incredibly uncomfortable being near him—maybe even  _scared_. He wouldn’t be grabbing onto Kageyama’s arm so tightly if he wasn’t.

After a moment of hesitation, he does the honorable thing and pastes on a loud voice and a fake smile. “I wondered when you would come back! Where’d you run off to?”

The man lingering in the background clicks his tongue and disappears. The redhead visibly deflates. “Thanks for that,” he breathes, releasing Kageyama’s arm to tuck flyaway hair behind his ear. “I can’t believe I ran into that jerk… I thought he’d  _never_  leave me alone. I owe you one.”

“Friend of yours?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow. “Stalker, maybe?”

The redhead laughs, instantly lightening the mood. “Maybe, yeah. He’s just someone who used to date me—and I use that term  _very_  lightly.” His smile widens, nearly blinding in its brightness. “I’m Hinata Shouyou, by the way. I would shake your hand if I wasn’t worried that creep is still skulking around somewhere. I really do owe you.”

God.  _God_. He’s all gentle edges and messy red hair and the softest brown eyes Kageyama has ever seen. In the neon darkness of the bar, he’s  _beautiful_. But dumbfounded staring isn’t at all a proper introduction.

“Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama tilts his head in acknowledgment. “I’m happy to help,  _but_  you could always buy me a drink to repay me.”

“Yeah?” Hinata‘s smile somehow grows even brighter. “What are you having?”

“Whatever’s cheapest.”

“Easy to please, huh?”

“More like palate-less, actually.”

They break into a relaxed conversation: something Kageyama hasn’t experienced in a long time, let alone with a complete stranger. After a few shots, Hinata spills a lot about himself, including the story of his creepy ex. He was—as it turns out—more stalker than significant other.

The way he laughs and smiles so easily makes Kageyama incredibly glad that he helped him out.  _God_ , it’s almost unbelievable. In everything he says and does, Hinata is as dazzling as the sun. His ex must be blind or stupid or both to give him up.

Kageyama says as much, which earns an adorable snorted laugh from Hinata that melts his heart on the spot.

Something about the way they talk so easily is exhilarating. Hinata keeps shifting closer to him every few minutes, until their knees brush together with every breathy laugh and witty comment shared. This is the first time Kageyama has picked up someone in a bar—and it wasn’t even on purpose.

Rather than shuffling home in a drunken stupor like he usually does, he leaves with butterflies in his stomach and Hinata’s number saved in his cellphone.


End file.
